villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Francis E. Francis
'Francis E. Francis ' is the main antagonist of DreamWorks' 34th computer animated feature film The Boss Baby. He is the CEO of Puppy Co, a company that sells Puppies and the boss of the parents of Timothy Leslie Templeton and the Boss Baby (the film's protagonist and deuteragonist). He is voiced by Steve Buscemi who also voiced Randall Boggs in the Disney/Pixar Monsters Inc. movies. Information He was once a worker at BabyCorp known as the Super Colossal Fat Boss Baby, until he got kicked out for having lactose intolerance, which resulted at him getting fired and having all the babies' love and admiration taken from him and replaced. Without the baby formula Francis grew up and became the CEO of Puppy Co, a company that sells Puppies and hopes to get Baby Corp to shut down because of the company's actions towards him. ''The Boss Baby'' Francis first appeared at the beginning of the movie where Tim Templeton explains about his parents job as workers at Puppy Co. and Francis calls them offscreen to launch a new product as Tims thinks from his imaginative point of view that they actually launch rockets to sell products. He then briefly is shown in a video clip shown by Boss Baby in which he tells his co-workers about his plan to shut down their rival (referring to Baby Corp). Later in the film, he booby traps the file with the new puppy inside with a fake and hires his brother, Eugene, to switch the file. After doing so, he captures Boss Baby and Tim by putting a trapdoor under them which leads them to his office. He reveals that he was actually the Super Colossal Big Fat Boss from Baby Corp and Boss Baby's idol until he got kicked out for being lactose intolerant. He then reveals that he is planning the new puppy to be called "The Forever Puppy" as he will use the Boss Baby's formula to make the puppy's young forever and has Eugene pretend to be a baby-sitter Eugenia to keep Boss Baby and Tim hostage when he tells their parents his plan to launch The Forever Puppies in Las Vegas. Before doing so, He threatens Boss Baby he will kill Tim's parents if they interfere with his work. However Tim and Boss Baby escape Francis's brother with the help of Jimbo, Staci, and The Triplets. The duo get to the airport. Francis, noticing this, quickly pushes Tim's parent's in the plane and close their window so they could not see Boss Baby and Tim in the airport. However, Boss Baby and Tim get to Las Vegas by sneaking on a plane full of Elvis impersonators and get to the convention center (where Francis plans to unleash the new puppy) with the help of pop stars who drop them to the center out of kindness. Francis then unleashes the Forever Puppy to the crowd of people watching his speech, but notices Eugene (who had followed the duo on the plane) and notices Boss Baby and Tim, whose parents also notice them. Francis then quickly traps their parents in a heart box and takes them to the rocket he plans to shoot across the world to unleash the puppies and puts the parents under the rocket to get burned from the rockets fire. Tim and Boss Baby try to save their parents, but not before Francis confronts them and snaps at them for trying to stop them. However The Boss Baby and Tim manage to get pass him, but they tripped and almost fell in to the vat of the formula milk. Tim and the Boss Baby was left clinging on the edge, and Francis motioned to step on Tim's clinging hand. But Boss Baby, in a rare moment of imagination, was able to leap from the hanging and brings Tim with him and imagines being a pirate and uses his pointer as a sword and, on Tim's head, fights off Francis in a brief sword fight until he overpowers Francis and takes the opportunity to go under him. Along with Tim, pushes him into the formula milk pool and the duo save their parents and takes the puppies out of the rocket. Then Francis comes out of the pool as a baby again and threatens to kill the duo and almost engages in another fight with Boss Baby, but is stopped by Eugene, who redeems by putting a pacifier in Francis' mouth and puts Francis to sleep. Eugene then informs the duo that he will try to raise Francis properly as a baby without an evil heart and walks away with Francis in his hands. It is unknown what happened to Francis, but possibly he was raised not to have a evil heart, as it was shown he did not unleash the Forever Puppy in Tim and Boss Baby's (now named Theodore Leslie Templeton) adult years in the movies ending scene because the whole movie took place in Tims imagination. Appearance Francis has blond hair curved at the edge, wears glasses, a dark gray suit and a red tie. Personality Francis is charismatic, slightly unhinged, determined, relentless and tough. Gallery Steve-buscemi-francis-e-francis-welcome-to-the-family-son-13120893.png Trivia *He is the fourth main antagonist of a computer animated Dreamworks film in a row to be the master of his movie's heroes after Smek from Home, Kai from Kung Fu Panda 3 and Chef from Trolls, DreamWorks's three previous computer animated films. Similar Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Male Category:Rivals Category:Vengeful Category:Greedy Category:Power Hungry Category:Elderly Category:Master of Hero Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Sadists Category:Strategic Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Fighter Category:Mongers Category:Charismatic Category:Tragic